Blooms Saga:The struggle
by ms.salvatoremikaelson
Summary: Blooms life after getting married to sky hasn't been easy,suddenly after the wedding he treated her horribly even took her by force,he loves her but was blind,after sky asking for forgiveness,she does and everything goes to normal or does it,after a horrible accident she goes into coma and loose her memory will sky and the winxs help her get her memory,please read it...
1. Chapter 1

(NO pov)

It's been month that have passed like four,and sky and bloom were married but something wasn't right,bloom cried every night and sometimes during the night,one day before the wedding sky and her were just great,but the day of the wedding sky looked at her with anger and just like if he hated her,she didn't understand,the night of there wedding night bloom expected a magical night with sky but instead he took her by force,that night she cried in silence while sky was sleeping,now it's been months and sky is the same jerk since that day,kind to his friend but a jerk to her,

(Bloom's pov)

WHy does he hate me so much,i never hurted him in any way,i love him but it's stupid he hates me,good thing i was staying in solaria for a while,away from the king of eraklion and king sky,sky's mother has helped me to stay here for a while,she talked to him,i could stay in sparx with my mom but i don't want her to see me with my bruises in my arms,sky made them two nights ago,why am i still with him he hates me,

So much for a happy ending,stella was already seven month pregnant with hers and brandons twins,i have been having morning sickness and can barely eat anything with out having extreme pain,i don't know why,i can't be pregnant i just can't i have no stomach at all or anything related,

Stella was here with me in my guest room while brandon was off on eraklion for something,"bloom are you okay,you look sick and have you been loosing weight"stella asked with a worried look,"um just a cold,I'm fine except the cold"I replied with a small smile,"he has hurt you hasn't he"stella asked with a sorry look,

"it doesn't matter if he does I just want to know why"I said softly with a hurted expression,"it does just leave him bloom,he doesn't care about you,since your wedding he has treated you badly and the worst part is you are pregnant,I know when I see one,musa is,flora is about to give birth,but we have someone at our sides"stella exclaimed in a frustated tone,

Must be the hormones,"I can't be,I'm not stella if I am,I'm ruined I just can't be"I replied softly but with no smile,"let's go to the doctor now either ways I have to go today,I forgot to tell you come on,I have to be there in twenty minutes"stella said in a hurry,she grabbed my hand and we left my guest chambers,

A car was ready for us to head to stella's doctor,we got escorted by stellas guards and entered the doctors office,we waited in the waiting room while they called her,

Finally they called her after minutes of waiting,I entered with her,ater like thirty minutes of checking her they finished the twins were doing great,stella asked the doctor to do me an ultrasound,he looked confused but he did,I was laying on the bed thing,

The doctor was doing the ultra sound and two little things appeared,"two little babies from what I see and four month pregnant"the doctor said smiling,

No I can't be no I just can't be,"no you are wrong I can't be"I said freaking out,"calm down miss,but from what I see you will have no stomach,it's rare when it happens but you aredoing great"the doctor said smiling,

After the doctor we went straight to stella's palace,I just went to my guest chambers and locked myself,and cried in silence in my bed,I can't be pregnant not now,sky will hate me more and our two unborn children,they don't have the fault but he will,I just can't be,stella was knocking on the door,"bloom open up please"stella said,"No please I want to be alone"I said crying,

I kept crying and crying,I finally stopped because I ran to the bathroom,I opened the toilet tap,and weirdly I started to vommit blood,what is happening why am I vommiting blood,no my babies why am I vommiting blood,I closed the tap and flushed,something is wrong with me,I brushed my teeth and went back to bed,weirdly I'm sleepy,I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly…

**I know it's short but there is the second part please review this and my other stories….. : )**


	2. forgiveness

(Sky's pov)

Brandon came in my office,he nodded and gave me a small glare,"hi sky,ow are you,I just came for you to sign these papers"brandon said in a cold way,I wonder why,no wait maybe she already has him wrapped around her finger like she did to me,she is such a liar,and she will never admit she cheated on me with him,what can I ecept but I still love her even everything she has done o me and well I know what I have done to her but my rage takes over me,I can't even look at her with out feeling rage,

Brandon's phone went off,"hello stella are you okay"brandon asked in a worried tone,"okay stella please stop crying don't worry everything will be fine,the doctor is already with her,don't worry I will be back home rightnow"brandon said glaring at me,I looked away,he hanged up and looked back at me,"I will come for the papers tomorrow"brandon said coldly,

"wait brandon who is her"I asked curious,"oh I don't since it's all your fault,I know what you do to bloom,you force her,you really are a monster to her"brandon said coldly,"I'm not there is a reason for everything,she cheated on me before our wedding she lied to me,there is even a picture of her in bed with sam of redfountain"I said with anger,I took the picure out of my desk drawer and put it on the desk,he grabbed at the picture and his eyes widen,yes what I did too,when I saw that picture diaspro gave me,I knew I shouldn't believe her but there was proof,

"I was right you are an idiot this picture if you see is a picture of sam and his girllfriend alice,that picture when you went for vacation back home,and I stayed those pictures came out,this isn't bloom at all,I have to go,at least think sky you are a real jerk,stella has told her many times to leave you but no you know whybecause she loves you"brandon said loudly and left my office angry,what have I done,he is right how could I have hurted her,something so pure,

Wait I have to go now to solaria,I walked outside my office and ran out the palace,brandon was getting on his ship when I entered,"what are you doing sky,haven't you hurt her enough"brandon said coldly,"I need to see her now please I'm begging you"I said pleading,he sighed and ordered the ships pilot to take us to solaria,

(Bloom's pov)

I feel so sick,stella was in my guest room,she was talking to the doctor she called,when I was sleeping I started to cough out blood for some reason something is wrong with me,but back to that stella opened the door with one of the solarian guards and maids help,while she was talking,I got up and ran to the bathroom again,I started to vommit blood,the doctor ran up to me,"whats wrong with her please"stella begged crying,then I started to hear many people coming in,the girls and I think the guys,

I stopped vommiting and got up pressing my hand on the wall while walking out the bathroom with the doctors help,but then everything just went black,someone grabbed me,it was riven to my luck,

(Sky's pov)

Finally after like minutes what seem hours we got to brandon's palace,we got out the ship,I ran inside the palace,brandon ran next to me and led me to where bloom is staying,we finally made it to the her room,everyone had a worried epression,wait why are all the girls and guys here,they saw me and glared at me,musa came up to me,"it's all your fault you are the one who should be like bloom not her,you"musa said angry but riven stopped her she began to cry,wait what is wrong with bloom,

I walked pass them and saw bloom on the bed laying there with her eyes closed,I walked quickly to her side,and asked the doctor what is wrong with her,"whats wrong with my wife,I demand to know"I asked worried,"I'm not sure but she is sick,the fetus are hurting her,to say it could be a well I don't know,I can't explain the blood coughing and vommiting blood,she is looks like she hasn't been eating,I don't really know"the doctor said,

What he said it felt like my heart was broken into million pieces,I did this to her I'm such a monster I hurted her in a horrible way,I will never forgive myself,I should be the one sick instead of her like musa said,wait fetus wait no she can't be,if she weren't sick I would be happy but right now I'm worried of the person I have hurted and love more than anything,how could I have treated her like that,how could I have believed diaspro,

"wait she is pregnant,how old are them"I asked looking at bloom worriedly,"four months old,twin from what I heard"the doctor said looking at me but I wasn't facing him,she is having my babies but why didn't she tell me,of god two ays ago I forced her,it will be lucky if she even ever talks to me,"can you all please leave I want to be with her alone"I said softly while stroking her cheek,

"why should we you have hurted her enough"stella said coldly,"please I'm begging you,I made an error,I accused her of something she never did and I love her,she means to much to me,I love her more than anyone"I said pleading with a worried sad expression,"fine but if you hurt her I will make sure you suffer sky"musa said with a death glare,I nodded,"come on doctor and everyone else lets wait outside"brandon said with a fainted smile,

They walked out the room,only me and her,I sat on my knees next to her,"I'm sorry bloom,I have been a jerk and all you have done is love me,when you should hate me,I have done things I should be punished with,I hurted you in the most worsest way,I'm sorry I hurted you and our babies,please forgive me I should be the one laying her instead of you,I just wish I ould take you spott,I'm sorry please forgive me,bloom I love please wakeup"I said with tears in my eyes,

I pressed my head agains't her stomach,I felt something moving,something that is mines and hers our babies,they have no fault niether does she but I do,I hate myself,I heard a small gasp,"sky what are you doing here"the person with the sweetest voice to me,bloom asked,

"Can we talk please bloom,I'm sorry about how I have treated you and I hate myself,bloom I was stupid on believing diaspro that you cheated on me a day before our wedding,you never did I was stupid,I did things I should have never done but I love you please forgive me,bloom please,I will do anything for you to forgive me"I begged on my knees holding her arms gently while staring at her beautiful eyes,she was sitting up and looking at me in a confused expression but with a weak smile,I saw pure loe in her eyes,

**Please review and please I beg read my other stories and review them,I will be finishing the next chapter tomorrow,hope you like it,what will bloom say will she forgive him or will she not,review please review… : )**


	3. musa has her triplets and new guy

(Bloom's pov)

"Um sky I need time to be able to forgive you completely,I do but not completely,you made me suffer because you believed diaspro,I would have never done that to you sky,I love you like crazy,but I need time to think about us,you have to try to get me to forgive you because I can't completely now I'm sorry sky,I really am please"I said smiling in a confused way,sky nodded and kissed the top of my hand,

"I will no matter what it takes I love you,but at least please come home,I will stay in another room but please bloom,come home"sky said well begged with a smile,I sighed a bit,and nodded softly,he smiled at me,"okay I will but just give me time sky"I said softly,He nodded and smiled again,then stella and the guys entered,they were all glaring at sky,I looked down at my hands,but then looked at them,

"Sky the doctor said she need rest and to drink this everyday for two weeks,but if she keeps getting worse to call him"brandon said with a small smile,"okay enough this isn't helping if you all are mad at him just stop,he has no much fault,it was all a mistake,and don't keep treating him like this,I'm done with this"I said frustated,"fine but if you hurt her again I will rip you apart"stella said harshly,I gave her a look to stop,

She sighed,"well I'm not like you all so I forgive sky,he was stupid but he is my best friend,and he was all you name it"brandon said with a small smile at sky,"well I don't hate sky,but don't ever do that again sky ever or you will meet a side of me no one has ever met"flora said stirnly and sat on the bed smiling at me,they all sighed and smiled a bit,but some kept glaring at sky,"so did you forgive his highness over here"stella said glaring at sky,

"no not completely,I did but not fully"I said with a small smile,sky was smiling a bit,

(Hours passed)

It was already night and everyone was asleep,sky stayed here but not to scare me,he slept on the couch,he looks so handsome asleep,even though I'm not able to forgive him completely because of after what he did to me many times,but I know it isn't his fault,damn diaspro tricked him,and his anger,jealousy and rage took over him,but I still am deeply inlove with him,even though it maybe stupid but I do,even if I tried not to love him I just can't my love for him is too deep,

He was smiling in his sleep,I fell asleep quickly,since I feel a bit better well physically,

(Sky's pov)

I wokeup and bloom wasn't here,I got up quickly and walked out the chambers,I saw brandon walking these way,"brandon where is bloom"I asked worried,"calm down sky she is with stella in the gardens,I was going to go find stella but I see you want to come,lets go"brandon said in a friendly way,well at least he forgave me,

We walked to the royal gardens,walked to the east side of the gardens and saw flora,bloom and stella talking,I felt a relief but wait isn't she suppose to be in bed rest,we started to walk to them,stella was crying,must be hormones,

Brandon hurried to her,I just walked behind him,

(Bloom's pov)

Stella is crying because she looks bloated,and is saying that why am I still my normal self,the doctor said its rare when some pregnant women don't show during there whole pregnancy,because the babies grow somewhere else,I don't even have a small bump,while flora is having her baby in a month,musa like in a few more days,"it's okay stella the thing is you are fine"flora said trying to calm her down,

She wiped her tears off,"okay enough about me so bloom are you going to forgive sky completely"stella asked with small smile,"I need time,I just can't forgive completely,it's too much,I love him but I need him to win back my trust,i don't completely trust him like I did before everything"I said softly but smiling a bit,

"but you still love him and trust him a bit"flora said with a smile,"well yes but I'm afraid to give him that chance again,he makes me in some point now safe but I'm just afraid he will tear me down again,if I open the door to my heart completely I may take chances,if I wanted to I could turn around from this step and just move on and forget about him but I can't,sincerely he is the only one who can fix this and make me trust him back again,even though I love him and my heart is open to him but there is just a force stopping me,he is the only one"I said softly with confused expression,

"Don't worry he is totally back to him self the gentle loving sky,I swear if I see diaspro I will blast her to the end of the universe"stella said angry,"um stella she got married before bloom and is eight month pregnant,with her son,with the duke of of her home,duke daniel she looks inlove,I bet you she just did it for revenge,she is one year married and pregnant stella,calm down"flora said softly,

I nodded and smiled a bit,brandon and sky walked up to us,I looked away,"bloom can we talk please"sky asked with a smile,I nodded and started walking with sky,I was just looking at the flowers,finally sky was the one who broke the silence,"um bloom,please don't leave me"sky begged what looked like almost with tears,I bit my lip a bit,

"sky you know I love you,I don't want to ever leave you,but you hurted me,you took me by force,I just can't forgive you completely sky,and it hurts"I said crying,sky hugged me,and stroke my hair softly,I just kept crying softly in his chest,"bloom,I'm sorry please forgive me,please I'm sorry,I will do no matter what for you to forgive me,come back home with me please"sky whispered,

I hugged him tighter,"please bloom,come home please"sky whispered again,"okay sky"I murmurd in his shirt,riven came running in the gardens,freaking out,"musa is having the babies now,lets go to the hospital,the ambulance already came,they already took her,lets go now"riven said freaking out,we all hurried to the the three cars for us,solarians and got on and left to the hospital,

We finally arrived to the hospital,we all entered the hospital,riven asked were was the delivering part of the hospital,it was in the fifth floor,we all waited in the waiting room,after like three hours while musa was having her babies,triplets two boys and a girl,the doctor came out,with three nurses and three little things wrapped around cream color blankets,

The first nurse handed riven with the boy I guess,riven smiled at the little baby,the other nurses gave flora one,and sky the other,I was standing next to sky looking at the little baby boy,he had hair like musa midnight blue,but with voilet eyes,and looked like riven,and had riven skin color,he was adorable,

Since flora was standing next to me,I looked at the little girl in her arms,with midnight blue hair and magneta highlights,and voilet eye color,and ivory skin color,she looked like musa but had rivens nose,the nurses brought the babies hospital stroling bassinets,they put the babies in and went to musas room,riven went with the doctor,

I went with flora to the café to ignore while I maybe a bit,clear my thoughts and feelings,well to calm down,good thing I was wearing normal clothes,samara said I could as long as they are well princess like,coats,dresses knee high,stockings and well boots but not so high,heels are okay,right now I'm wearing a white trench coat,a blue capsleeves sheath dress that went to my knees,black stockings and black suede boots with tiny wedge heel,it's more comfortable than the dresses I have to wear to special occasions or dinners,

But with sky's mother choice of my clothing,but I asked her if I could dress like the royals of earth,she accepted with the a promise that she would choose the colors and things,but I love them,at first I thought she hated me but no she is really nice and sweet,flora made her coffee and we walked out the café,we got to the waiting lounge while walking to the others,I bumped into someone,a very handsome guy,

He has turquoise eyes,dark brown hair,fair skin and well build and fit,he looked like a patient,"I'm so sorry"I said with a small smile,"don't be I wasn't watching where I was going either,I'm drake woods of asgard,(I know I just thought it from thor,lets say drake is thors son),I'm really sorry,sorry if this affends you but you are so beautiful,like your friend but wow,like an angel"drake said smiling in a friendly,I bit my lip and blushed a bit,but not like flora,

"thanks and I'm really sorry,I'm bloom and this is flora"I said smiling,"bloom such a pretty name for such a beautiful women,well I hae to go back to my room or the doctors will come search for me,well see you around"drake said in a charming smile,"well I guess see you around bye"I said smiling,he was in a gaze but left,I looked at them,sky was just looking at me,with a jealousy expression,

I just sighed and walked to my seat,I sat next to stella and flora,ignoring sky,it was already night and since we all are staying,we well brandon since he is the king of solaria as a well something they gave us private rooms to sleep for the night,paired in couples,me and sky were sharing a room,he was talking to brandon,I just laid in the bed they gave us,small but big enough for two,

I soon fell asleep,I felt calm and relaxed for now,

(Sky's pov)

After talking to brandon,I went back to the private room they gave us,my bloom was already asleep,she looked more beautiful asleep,I grabbed one of the blankets on the couch,and went and covered her,she looked so peaceful,I kissed top of her head and stroke her cheek softly,"sky can you sleep here with me please"bloom said softly but half asleep,I smiled and nodded,I don't know if this is right,she grabbed my hand softly like signaling me to lay on the bed next to her,

And I did but took my shoes of first,I laid next to her,she placed her head on my chest and put her arms on my chest in a fist like a small innocnet child,I just placedmy arms around her and fell asleep,she is my light,and I love her,I slept comfortable with her next to me,I felt less worried that anything would happen to her rightnow…

**Please review and read my other stories,please review : ) …**


	4. choices

(Bloom's pov)

I started hearing noises,a female voice and well many voices squealing well some,I feel strong arms around me,wonder what it is,I slowly wokeup,and saw Sky next to me with his arms around me,I was confused but deep inside,I felt well love,well I always do but wait why is he sleeping in the bed,

I smiled softly and softly stoke his lips looking at him,he was still asleep,wait someone is in the room,I could see someone just left the room,I quietly got up and went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face,

I dried my face with the towel and walked out,sky was still asleep,I smiled at him,and left out the room,I walked to the waiting room,Stella,Brandon,Flora,Helia and Tecna where sitting there,I bumped into someone,again really,I looked at the person,the same guy Drake,

He stared at me and smiled,I smiled back,"second time like some luck for me,seeing you again"Drake said with a smile,

"Could be some sort of fate of us meeting again or I'm just a klutz and keep bumping into people,I'm really sorry"I replied smiling and blushing a bit,

"Maybe it is some fate,well nice seeing you again,so are you sick or visiting friend,family member"Drake asked with a smile,

"Friend she just had her babies,triplets to say and you"I asked smiling in a friendly way,

"Oh well that's great for her,oh I had a sparing accident,didn't get hurt much but I got wound,some luck right but because of this accident I got to meet you"Drake said with a charming smile,I saw helia and brandon get up and walked somewhere from well the direction I came from,

"I guess it maybe some sort of accident or just plain old fate,but I guess it was great meeting you,shouldn't you get back to your room"I said smiling,

"Oh ya forgot well I guess we will be seeing eachother around here,well see you around"Drake said with a friendly smile,

"I guess"I said smiling,he smiled and left I guess back to his room,I walked and sat next to Stella,

She looked at me,and pointed a finger somewhere,oh my Sky was standing behind me and I didn't even notice him,Helia and Brandon let go of him,he looked jealous,I just looked away,

"Bloom what were you doing talking to that guy,I know he is totally hot and everything,soft blue eyes,with curly dark brown hair like the the length of brandons,kissable lips,boyish charming smile,um wait oh yes just handsome"Stella said in a dream like state and smiling,

Sky,Brandon and Helia cleared there throat,good thing Riven came back with Aisha and Nabu,so we well by we I mean Flora,me,Brandon,Sky,stella and Helia came,we entered musa's room,the babies where there asleep,musa was awake,

"Hey musa how are you and the babies"helia asked smiling,"great max,melody and dean are great,and me I'm fine but it hurted a lot"musa said smiling,we all nodded,"that's great guess what Bloom and Sky made up"stella said cheery,my mouth opened a bit in confusion but I closed it,I shook my head,musa looked at me and Sky,I shook my head softly,

Sky grabbed my hand and took me to the bathroom in Musa's room,why is he messing with me,we entered and he closed the door behind me,he looked at me in a loving way and kissed me on the lips,his eyes were closed,now or never,I responded to his kiss and closed my eyes,I put my arms around his neck while his arms were around my waist,

I kissed him with all the passion I had build in me,his kiss was the same but more gentle,why am I kissing him if well gosh my feelings are well just can't explain,like if he has me under his spell,

We broke the kiss,I bit my lip and looked at my hands,I just walked out the bathroom blushing a bit but it disappeared quickly,they all looked at me,I shook my head,I walked to where musa was sitting up well her bed,she had one of the babies on her arms,"isn't he just so cute you could just eat him"Stella said in a baby voice,

"Stella"musa shrieked with a glare,"come on he is so cute lets just hope he doesn't have Riven's temper"Stella said with a smug,brandon sighed and shook his head,I felt Sky standing behind me,

Stella winked at me with a smirk,I know what that smirks mean and no,me and him are on the loop,can't say if we are something,rightnow we are more like friends that are married,Flora kept biting her lip like if she were in pain,"are you okay Flora"Helia asked worried,"the babies they are coming now,my water broke a few minutes ago when I was in the bathroom"Flora said in some pain,wait she is like a month away,helia went out the room to go get a doctor while holding Flora bridal style,

We just waited in the Musa's room,and with Sky behind me it doesn't help the feeling I have,I'm too umcomfortable,helia finally came in a freaking out expression but happy,"okay Flora is having the babies,Stella and Bloom can you go to town and buy whats needed,we didn't bring anything for the twins,she is having them now and I have to go back"Helia said breathing quickly,I nodded,

"Um we are going with you" Sky said, I couldn't see his expression but his tone of voice was like if her were nervous, I can't even face him now,so I just walked out the room,Stella behind me and him with Brandon,we walked out the hospital and got on the royal car's,the driver drove to the a baby boutique,I got off the car before stella and them both,we entered the boutique,stella grabbed my hand and directly took me to the baby clothing section,

I looked at the newborn section,Flora is having a girl and a boy,I got a few little soft pink dresses for new borns each different styles,light blue,soft green,light pink and soft yellow body suits,matching hats,white light socks,bottles,diapers and blankets,I kept putting things in the basket the lady was holding,stella was choosing dresses for her babies,I just laughed to my self,while Brandon holding the basket,

I couldn't see Sky he was on the phone next to a lady about in her thirties choosing newborn clothing and other things,teddybears,and such,I just kept looking for things,wipes,and more blankets,small jackets and that's all I went to the register and paid for the things,oh god I feel my stomach all bubbly,I just holded the feeling,I got the three bags wow everything fitted in three bags,

I just walked to Stella who kept choosing things for her babies,"what is sky doing"I asked softly looking at Sky confused,"well I'm not suppose to say but he is calling his mother to fix a nursery for the babies and choosing things for them,isn't he just the sweetest,I thought better give him a chance you both love eachother"stella replied smiling while looking at the clothes,I smiled at the thought,"still need time but I am,the thought over takes me,but have you been having those mood swings or hormones yet"I asked with a small smile,

"no not yet"stella replied cheery,brandon gave me a help me look,I saw photographers outside the store,oh gosh,Sky walked up to me and smiled,I just nodded and looked away,he grabbed my hand again and took me to a room behind the store,again really,"bloom I can't anymore please forgive me it's burning me,please I need you please"Sky pleaded in his knees,

I didn't know what to say,"Sky I can't forgive you,I don't need to but for you not to be confused,yes I do I need you,but then again I don't but I do,so yes I am,just kiss will you"I said without even thinking,he standed up and placed his lips on mines and kissed me softly,he placed his arms around my waist,I placed my arms around his neck,

After that we left back to the hospital Sky still seemed suspicious about what he bought,I sat with him in the back,I just had my arms around him,Stella kept smirking at me and winking,I just ignored her,we finally got to the hospital,Sky helped me with the three bags,Stella bought musa a gift for her twins,we entered I went in with them and saw helia with the biggest smile on his face,

"She had the two little babies,a girl and a boy,named lily and matt,oh and thank you,now come on and look at the babies"Helia said signaling us to follow him,we walked behind him,and entered floras room she was still asleep,Sky placed the bags next to her bed,both babies were in one big hospital bassinet's,one baby from what I saw had lightbrown hair with dark blue/black hair highlights,the other just dark blue/black hair with the tips light brown,weird color,the eyes both bright green with a some bit of dark blue in them,

The babies were calm,just like there mother and father,Sky had his arms around me,helia looked at us weirdly,and also Aisha,Tecna,Nabu and Timmy,"they are back together you guys,so everyone is happy,but if you hurt her again I will make you pay"Stella said with a big glare,hormones,Sky just nodded but I saw he wanted to laugh at Stella's crazyness,

Flora looked tired,it must hurt a lot to give birth,I think I am still not having my babies but it will hurt,I am so tired I could fall asleep rightnow,I have to be awake it still is early,like already eight in the night,We were back at the solarian palace,because brandon thought it will be better for Stella,

I just changed into a white satin slip and brushed my hair,I walked to the bed and laid,Sky was talking to Brandon,so I just fell asleep I'm really tired,

(Sky's pov)

I finished talking to Brandon and walked back to the room I'm staying in with my Bloom,I'm happy she took me back,I entered the room and she was already asleep,I took off my shoes and my shirt,Brandon gave me something to sleep in,so I took it,I changed into it and walked to the bed,I laid next to bloom,and placed my arms around her holding her next to me,she looked like an angel asleep,I finally fell asleep after staring at her for minutes…..

**Please review this and my other stories please… : )**


	5. kidnapped

(Sky's pov)

I woke up and bloom was still here next to me with her arms around me, I just smiled and kissed her forehead, I felt the urge the over me and I started to kiss her soft sweet lips, I closed my eyes and kept kissing her, but I felt her responding to my kiss, but stopped when she opened her beautiful blue eyes, she blushed in her cute way and giggled a bit, I just chuckled at her innocent ways,

But something seems to bother her," is everything alright my love" I asked softly stroking her arm, she just smiled and looked away, yes something is bothering her, I would love to know what it is but she will never say, she just got up and left to the bathroom, I got up quickly behind her but she closed the door in front of me," is everything all right" I asked loudly," yes I'm just going to take a bath" she shouted, I just nodded and and walked back to bed, it was pretty early like four something in the morning,

Something must be bothering her,

(Bloom's pov)

Ugh not again, what is wrong with me why am I still vomiting blood, I can't tell sky, and plus loosing wait isn't helping much, I already lost five pounds in a few days, I got up and flushed the toilet, My life is so wonderful not really, I love my two little things but they are hurting me, I walked to the vanity and splashed my face with water, I dried my face with the towel and brushed my teeth, well today I'm going to go see flora,

I sighed and walked out the room sky was asleep, I walked to back to bed and laid there, I need to do something,

{~One month later~}

This is just irritating, sky has maids watching me and plus he and his mother are hiding something well won't let me go inside a room, I need to do something this is just frustating, plus having no much signs of pregnancy help except vomiting and stomach pain, and I keep hiding the blood thing toward sky, maybe I took much off a rush marrying sky, Stella is eight months pregnant,

I really want to see her but sky won't let me because he thinks I could get sick, and something about being a first father thing samara told me that her husband was the same with sky, a feeling all men get, awsome but I need to go somewhere, sky is in a meeting, samara in the secret room, her husband went with sky, can't I at least do something, I walked out my chambers and walked down the east wing hall to the garden French doors,

But with two maids following me, Kim and Ana, both like in there mids fourties, straight but done in a bun dark espresso brown hair, black and dark brown eyes, olive skin color sort of short, but slender, I walked to the fountain and passed my hands softly through the water, I hate this being stuck between the palace grounds not being able to go visit my friends,

Maybe I can distract the two maids and visit flora, I really want to I'm bored of being here, I walked back to the palace and went up the stairs two the second floor and walked the east wing of the palace back to my room,

And of course the the maids came in too," I need to use the powder room" I lied, I walked in and locked the door, I opened a portal," To lynthia"I whispered, I soon appeared in front of flora's palace, But someone covered my mouth suddenly everything went black,

(Hours later)

I woke up and everything was blurry, where am I, I looked up and saw someone standing in front of me, A women with blonde hair,diaspro what is she doing here didn't she just have her child or coming from a demon, half fairy half demon,

"Finally you wake up about time peasant, now why you are here is because I need to get my little revenge from you, you took what was suppose to be my life and my sky, even if now I'm just doing this for revenge toward you and sky but mostly you, now you will me in this room locked up at the top of the palace, enjoy your stay"Diaspro explained with a grin,

I couldn't speak I was just choking on my words, but before she left she took out a syringe and injected my arm I tried to push her back but whatever she injected me, the whole room was spinning around me, I stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom in this room pressing my hand against the wall, when I got in it I fell on the ground hitting my head on the hard black marble flooring, I couldn't use my magic right now I'm just feeling so weak,

(Flora's pov)

We just arrived to the eraklion palace why would bloom sneak out of the palace and to where, Helia was carrying one of the car seat with one of the twins in there, Rose, I was carrying in my arms matt,

He was just asleep, we walked in to the royal living room to see Sky freaking out and with his mother trying to calm him down,Helia placed the baby car seat on the floor and walked up to Sky, seconds later Musa with her twins and Riven appeared, a very pregnant Stella was already here with Brandon, like Tecna,Aisha,Nabu,Timmy where here too, which reminds me tecna is pregnant with twins weirdly enough, just a two months, Aisha is just having one and is one month,

"What happen" Stella demanded with a very frustrated expression but you could see worriedness in her eyes," Calm down my sun, it isn't good for you or the twins" Brandon said softly trying to calm down Stella,

"Couldn't she just be at sparxs or earth visiting Vanessa and Mike, it's only been hours if she doesn't come by tomorrow or call than we start looking for her"Helia said with a thinking expression,

(Sky's pov)

Look for her tomorrow no, I'm not I need to find her now,"No, I'm not waiting until tomorrow!" I shouted hitting the table with my fist, They all looked at me with there eyes widen," Sky is right we need to look for her, maybe she isn't in sparxs or earth what about something bad happen to her, who could hate her more than anyone" Stella said with a worried look,

"Well trixs and the queen and ex fiancé of Sky, keep wondering who,diaspro"Musa gritted through her teeth, Of course how couldn't I think of that, is it even possible, but wait lately I have seen one of the guards of the palace spying on bloom I need to find dean, I got up from the couch and walked out the room, I walked a the room where the guards train, and found dean there I grabbed him from the shirt and pinned him to the wall,

"Where is my wife" I Growled while holding him tightly against the wall, He just groaned but managed to laugh," Sorry your majesty but she is very safe, in my bed" He responded laughing, I let go off him and punched him in the face," Tell me now" I shouted grabbing him again by the shirt, right in time Brandon and Riven came in and pushed me back, Brandon was holding me back,

While Riven was holding back Dean," You want to know where she is ask the queen of Isis she knows but then again she maybe still asleep in my bed, after a few very hot hours" Dean said with a smirk, I was about to grab him but Brandon managed to push me back,

Riven ordered the guards to take him away, Brandon took me out of the room," Calm down Sky we will find her, tomorrow we will go to Isis and try to find her, for now go get some sleep and think better" Brandon said with his hands on my shoulders, I sighed and walked away from him to my office, I locked the door and walked to my couch and laid there, where is she, I will find her no matter the cost,

**Sorry if it's short but I'm working on two chapters of different stories, like dark lust, please review I will try to update soon, maybe for dark lust by Sunday…please review ; )**


	6. Dark Death

T_he Darkness surrounds me_

_It is getting so cold _

_I am all alone,_

_With no one to hold_

_My world is so empty_

_All what's left is pain_

_No sunshine to light my way_

_Just never ending pain_

_I drown in tears_

_My heart is crying_

_No one seems to notice_

_My soul is dying like a misty disappearing…._

* * *

(Sky's pov)

"Brandon Hurry, the spell won't last for long"Riven shouted running pass the gates, How are we going to get in, No matter what I will save her, if something happened to her I will never forgive myself, I couldn't, We finally made it to a staircase which I guess leads to the palace, I ran as fast as I could,

I stopped because there was two guards there they took out their swords, I took out mines and began to tackle them down, Brandon came right on time to help me but just then, I felt something enter me, it wasn't so much of the pain, I looked at my hip and saw blood on my shirt, no matter what, I was about to hit one of the guards but Flora used her magic to make them fall on the ground,

I opened the door, I could hear a loud scream but it seemed like it was on the top floor, since it seemed faintly,"Sky,you and the girls go with Riven,we will stay here and take down the Guards" Brandon ordered, I started running up the stairs to the second floor,

(Bloom's pov)

"Diaspro please I'm begging you this isn't right please "I pleaded weakly, She just laughed and made a motion to the spelled Doctor, I tried to beg him but he wouldn't listen, I felt the pain come again, I jerked but didn't scream like before, Whatever she injected me isn't good, and I know it has to do with my babies, I couldn't feel my body anymore I just saw blood, Then I heard a small cry, my baby, I wish I could grab them both and take them to safety but I can't even protect my own children,

I saw in the doctors arms something small and red, He placed I think on the bed, and then I felt the pain I again, I screamed at the pain, Minutes later the pain went away before everything went black, I didn't even get to see them, Why did this need to happen there innocent in all of this, I'm weak and I can't do anything, I don't care if I die but by trying to help them both, I still could hear Diaspro saying something to the doctor,

But then I heard a loud scream come from Diaspro,What is happening, I heard,Stella,She is here or is it just me, I can't even say anything, all I see is black, I fell trapped with no escape and no one to help me out of here not even Sky could help me out of this nightmare, Maybe it's the end to my life even if I never get to see them all ever again but it just possibly fate, my fate, Death is coming for me soon and it's better because I won't get hurt anymore,

I just hope my children grow into something wonderful and possibly Sky could save them, because there his as well, they need their father,

(Sky's Pov)

I entered the room to see what made my heart sink, and shatter into pieces, I saw Stella with cuts on her hand and on her left arm, Flora had two things covered in blood wrapped around white sheets," She is going to be okay, We need to call or take her,Now!"Stella exclaimed crying, Brandon wrapped his arms around her, I slowly walked to Bloom's body, I fell on my knees when I got there, I placed my hand to check if she has a pulse, She does but it's weak,

"Call an Ambulance now" I ordered loudly, I grabbed her body gently and had her in my arms bridal style, with the white sheets covering her, She is loosing to much blood rightnow, Riven Already dialed," There on there way here, what will we say, Diaspro is dead, And her husband isn't here" Aisha asked with tears falling down her face,

"What we need to say, Stella you shouldn't be here you just had your babies"Helia said to Stella, She just kept crying," What happened,Diaspro tried to throw off Stella, but accidentally fell herself, She committed crimes by kidnapping Bloom and doing this to her" Flora answered softly and looking down at my babies in her arms,

(Minutes later, Hospital)

I stayed there waiting until someone came saying something about Bloom and the Babies, Why did I let this happen it's all my fault for letting this happen to her and my children,

(Winxs and Specialist No Pov)

"Snookums is everything going to be okay" Stella asked crying, Brandon just placed his arms around her, bring her closer to his embrace," My sun, don't worry She is going to be fine, just wait and see soon you will be dragging her around shopping for our Beautiful Luna and Matt, Just wait and you will see, I love you" Brandon whispered in Stella's ear, Stella smiled at Brandon and pecked his lips," I love you too" Stella said smiling but her eyes were still red and puffy,

Sky just sat there next to a chair with his face buried in his knees with tears coming down," Sky she is going to be fine" Flora said softly placing her hand on his shoulder, Sky just kept looking lifeless, Seconds later Bloom's parents arrived, Mariam and Ortiel rushing into the Private lounge room," Where's my daughter"Mariam asked with tears coming down her cheek," Darling calm down, Where's our Daughter!"Ortiel said softly to Miriam but began crying like a baby when he asked for Bloom,

"She is in the Emergency care, no one has told us how she is"Riven answered hugging Musa tightly," What happened to my daughter"Ortiel demanded loudly," We don't know exactly, calm down your majesty"Helia replied looking a bit scared of Ortiel, they both sat on the couch waiting for the doctor to come, Minutes later Sky's parents came, Suddenly the doctor came in with a Expression that was like concerned,

"How's my Wife" Sky asked standing up quickly," I'm sorry to tell you all this but Her heart didn't resist the surgery" The doctor answered putting a hand on Sky's shoulder, Sky stood there in shock while the other started to cry minus the guy," No you have to do something you can't let our Daughter die, I order you to go back in there and try to save her life"Mariam demanded grabbed the doctor by His white coat and shaking him,

Ortiel got up and held her back from hurting the man," Do whatever you can't please go"Ortiel ordered with a look of anger, Sky stood there looking like if someone just Stabbed him in his heart, ripping it out and turning it on fire," I want To go in" Sky said in a lifeless tone with tears falling down his cheek, The doctor nodded,

(Bloom's Pov)

I felt darkness rushing over me and people shouting, it was all fainted to me, Then all of a sudden I saw white, And three figures coming to me, From afar I kind of notice them, Daphne and, No they can't be dead, no it's just probably some illusion, When I got closer to them, it's them, it can't be no,

"Bloom" Vanessa said with a smile," No it can't be you,no"I shouted,"Shh,little sister, calm down" Daphne said softly with a hand on my shoulder,"Bloom,we are sorry, but we love you sweetheart you have to go back and Protect them, those innocent babies" Vanessa said sweetly," No I'm not they have there father they don't need me, I'm suppose to die and I want to stay here please, I can't go back I'm done" I protested,

"No Bloom you are not looks behind you, he needs you, and you aren't supposed to be here!" Daphne said sternly, I turned around slowly to see like a cloudy mist, Sky was next to my body crying, I turned around and looked at them again," I don't know, I can't leave you" I said with tears,

"No Bloom, You can't leave everyone that loves and cares about you, especially those two little babies that need their mother, they barely are starting life, there is a game to death,Bloom,I was warned if you die the one of the babies will die" Daphne warned,

I looked at her in horror," I can't…

**Please review, enjoy and review, and I have some news on Dark lust, not m: rated but it does have to do with Bloom, well just vote, right now as she is a human in the next chapter she will have a passionate hot sex with either Damon or Sky, Please vote who, and in the sequel bloom as possibly a vampire will Have a night with well that's a secret…..vote and review please…**

**Disclaimer:I don't own WC**


	7. Waking Up

The music twirls and dances around me.

Wraping around me.

flowing through me.

it lifts me up,

High in the sky,

weaving in and out of the clouds.

Then i wake up,

To the screaming,

And fires of hell.

* * *

{~Waking up~}

(Bloom's Pov)

"I can't leave them, I have to go back," I said with tears falling down my cheek, All of a sudden they disappeared, everything was black but I could hear, Sky, and so many other people,

(Hours later)

I felt a slight pain but it wasn't painful like before, I gasped for air and opened my eyes everything was so blurry, butthen everything was clear but the lights hurted my eyes so I quickly looked away from the light, I looked around I'm at the Hospital in a room with needle in my wrist and so anything TV, heart monitor which was beeping, I looked at my self I'm in a hospital robe,

So the grim reaper just came for a short visit great, Someone entered, Flora ,thank you," Bloom…."Flora said in shock and dropped the cup of water," Shock isn't it, the grim ripper came for his early visit, I'm sorry I just don't understand what happened everything a blur memory" I said softly but a bit weakly, She walked to the hospital bed, which isn't comfortable much," Try to get some rest I will tell you later, I will go get Sky" Flora said walking to the door,

"Flora don't please don't" I pleaded, But she walked out the door, I really don't want to talk to anyone, I got up and took off me the needle and whatever else is on me, I felt a wave of pain pass me, I have to be strong I'm not weak, not anymore, I held on the wall and walked to the bathroom slowly, I closed the door and locked it, I stood there looking at myself in the mirror, It's my fault that they died,

I'm so stupid, I should be dead not them, But why would this happen to them, I don't understand what happened to them, and I can barely understand what happened to me, I don't know what happened to me, I don't, this is so frustrating stared at my self for minutes until I heard a door open, Tears rolled down my cheek,

(Sky's Pov)

I was sitting with Stella, and Brandon when Flora showed up," Bloom's awake" Flora announced got up from the table quickly, with them behind me, I quickly walked to bloom's room, Seconds later I got there and I opened the door to see no Bloom," Where's Bloom" I asked looking around the room," She was here, she must be in the bathroom" Flora answered walking to the door and knocking on it,

But the she didn't open the door, Until the door opened I smiled in relief that she was fine but Bloom came with a lifeless expression, and all I saw in her eyes was sadness and a expression I have never seen, a cold expression, I grabbed her arm gently and helped her back to bed and covered her but she wasn't looking at me, more like if she was lost in her mind,"Darling"I said stroking her cheek, She looked at me," I want to rest" She said softly but weakly and a bit coldly,

"You have rest enough, are you okay" Stella asked with a smile, She closed her eyes and didn't respond," She must not remember what happen probably that's what's wrong" Brandon said looking at Bloom, I nodded but why is she acting like this,

(Hours later)

Bloom is still asleep and the other's already left, her mother and my mom is here, my mother is seeing the babies which are in the premier area, they are in a special incubators, when Bloom leaves they can leave but they need to be in a special incubator the doctor is giving us well letting us buy, it's called nest I plus, and a nurse I got for them,"Sky"A sweet voice called softly, I walked up to the bed she is laying in, all I saw in her eyes was saddness,"Are you okay,darling"I asked caressing her cheek,

She nodded softly and looked away from me, Brandon came in," Sky can we talk for a second" Brandon asked with concerned expression, I nodded and but first gave Bloom a kiss on her forehead, I walked out of the room closing the door behind me," What is it?" I questioned looking at Brandon with an eyebrow raised,"Yes, um last night they found Bloom's adoptive parents dead, burned inside the house, it was an accident," Brandon explained,

"Don't tell Bloom, I will tell her soon, I need her to recover before I do" I said looking at Brandon with a calm expression,

(Bloom's Pov)

What are they talking about, Flora came in," How are you Bloom" Flora asked me sweetly," What about the physical pain or the lost of things, Help me Flora, I need to go to Gardenia,please"I pleaded," Bloom calm down, nothing is wrong, just sleep, you need rest" Flora replied stroking my hair," No nothing is right, I need to go!, I feel like something is wrong" I snapped grasping her arm tightly,

I saw a pink ball, like magic, and everything went black,

(Hours later)

I woke up and Sky was softly stroking my hair," Are you feeling better, my love" Sky asked with a smile," Sky what are you hiding from me, I know you are" I asked softly," Nothing Bloom, I'm not hiding anything, just rest, you need it" Sky answered with a calm expression," I don't need rest Sky, I have been resting for hours please, even when I was drugged, all I need is for you to tell me what is wrong, you know something and I want to know" I demanded but did not screamed at him,

"Later, darling, right now calm down" Sky said with a calm expression, I looked away from Sky, He seemed hurt," Can you help me get up?" I asked softly but not looking at him, Sky nodded and helped me out of the bed, he slowly helped me walk to the bathroom, he closed the door behind me," Here let me helped you" Sky said softly," Close your eyes then" I replied giving him a look," Then do you want me to feel my way around?, my love" Sky asked with a small smirk appearing on his lips, I shook my head," I have seen you manytimes"Sky said turning on the shower,

"But they weren't exactly the best ways Sky, remember"I said looking away from him, I know that's like throwing knifes at him, Sky looked at me surprised, I just looked at him calmly, he had a hurted expression and walked out the bathroom, angry but I don't care, I took off the hospital robe and entered the shower, I saw I had gauze on my stomach, must be from the surgery I had,

I have to becareful,I felt the hot water relieve me from everything, I really want to see my babies, I need to know if there fine and all, and say sorry to Sky which I really don't want to, I'm acting like a rebellious teenager, but maybe it's a hormone thing I guess, I grabbed a towel and covered myself when I stepped out of the shower I slipped and hit the edge of the vanity cabinet and then the floor, the marble like floor, it hurts badly,

I got up slowly holding on door knob, I finally got up slowly, I took off the towel, I found a blue bag with my name on it, I opened it and it had clothing, hair brush, all the nessecary,I took out a dark blue sweatpants, they were plain, a white tank top with a bra already in it, and the sweatpants matching sweater, panties, their was a knock on the door, Sky came back in, He was serious but he helped me change, I didn't feel comfortable really much, last time he saw me naked was before the whole kidnapping thing, we made love once without being forced of course but it's weird,

I dried and brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, put on some fragance, body lotion," I'm sorry for what I said, I just feel you're hiding something" I said softly, Sky hugged me gently and placed his head on my shoulder," I couldn't careless what you said to me, rightnow I'm happy that you're in my arms alive, safe and fine, I love you so much" Sky mumbled with his face buried in my neck,

I smiled and stroke his soft hair gently," I love you too" I whispered, Sky grabbed me bridal style and walked out the room placing me on the bed," The doctor said you can see the babies when you feel better, my love" Sky said covering me with a cotton blue blanket," I do feel better, I have rested enough and I hated here it's a prison" I sighed, Sky chuckled and kissed my forehead, what's so funny?,

"I will go get the doctor maybe he will let you see them" Sky said leaving the room, I sighed, Minutes later Sky came back with the doctor, He checked on me," Is there anything wrong?" Sky asked concerned or almost freaking out again, the doctor was young and handsome, brown hair, tall well build and with green eyes, He gave me a charming smile," There is nothing, I have never had such a beautiful patient besides the Queen of Solaria, but you are something" The doctor said smiling with his boyish smile, Sky has that smile too but I rarely put any attention to it,

I heard a snarl, I chuckled a bit, After Sky's whole jealousy thing, he took me walking slowly to the premature section, The doctor gave me permission of course, We entered they gave us gloves, something to cover our mouths, and a patients robe, we walked to the baby boy who was in a special incubator next to his sister and other babies, the female doctor in her thirties took out my baby boy and placed him in a blanket quickly to cover him,

She gave him to me, we sat down on two chairs they gave us to sit down, he had his small eyes open and looking at me in wonder, he is just so small and fragil, like a glass doll, I gently touched his little hand, I looked at Sky, he was smiling and had his arms around my waist," Do we got a name, Darling, for our little prince?" Sky asked looking at me with a smile," How about after your grandfather Alexander?" I asked Sky but still looking at my baby,

He has Bright really blue eyes, dirty blonde hair since its not really visible, creamy white skin, like mines, Sky's nose, his lips, he looks so much like Sky," I like it" Sky whispered," Here he is your son" I said giving Alex to Sky," No you hold him, I may hurt him he is so small" Sky said looking scared," Sky take him, he is our son, it's a baby" I said giving him look, Sky gently grabbed him being so careful, really?,

Alex looked at Sky and smiled a bit, Sky chuckled and stroke his little arm, Alex wrapped his tiny little hand around Sky's pinky, Sky looked in joy," How much does he weight" I asked looking at my baby in concern," He weights Two pounds and two ounces, His sister weights one pound and nineteen ounces, that why they need to be in an incubator"Dr. lien said to me, I nodded, Sky just kept admiring Our little prince,

Dr. Lien took The baby girl out, She wrapped her quickly in a blanket, to keep her warm, I grabbed her gently and pressed her against my chest," I love you" I whispered while my lips were pressed against the blanket," Do we have a name" Sky asked Smiling,"Emma"I answered admiring my baby…..

**I hope you all enjoyed Dark lust, ask any questions, and I have been working on the wedding for eternity, Sky turns in that long chapter hope you enjoy it….review and please read…**


End file.
